polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Serbiaball
|image = Remove kebab Serbiaball.png|imagewidth = 300px|caption = Mrzim Kebab!|reality = Република Србијa Republika Srbija|gender = Male|language = Српски/Srpski/Serbian|capital = Belgrade (Беoград) (Beograd)|affiliation = Former Yugoslavia, New countries, Slavic countries|religion = Serbian Orthodox|friends = Slovakiaball, Russiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Romaniaball, Pavel Chernev, my bro, Armeniaball, Polandball|enemies = Turkeyball, Hungaryball, Albaniaball, Kosovoball, Czechoslovak intruders, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball,NATOball USAball Croatiaball|likes = Rakija/Rakiya/Ракија, removing kebab|hates = Kebab, poverty, war, Albaniaball|founded = June 5, 2006|onlypredecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball|predicon = Panslavic|intospace = Maybe in a few years.|government = |personality = Angry, Insolent, Patriotic|type = Slavic|ended = |status = Slav|notes = Remove kebab | Kosovo is Serbia | Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji | Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata | Granate na Hrvate | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata ||military = Classic Balkan Military, with Modern Russian Weapons. A good Air Force.|bork = Бре Бре (Bre bre)}} Serbiaball is countryball located in the Balkan peninsula.He is well known for his expertise in removing of kebab. He is of very stronk. Serbiaball is one of the stronkest countryballs. He is of the stronkest countryballs on of balkans. Tupac Shakur is known of be alive in Serbia, having faked his own death in order to fight for the cause. He is currently recording a new album there. He is also known for rapping and fighting for the Serbs. He also appears on the "marked for deletion" template. History Early history in early history, there was kebab. Serbia was a part of the glorious SPQR. Middle ages Serbia was a stronk kingdom in the Balkans at the time. Even had an Empire for some time. After removing lots of kebabs, Serbia decided to take over Greek and Albanian clay. It happened fast and they both got rekt by Serbia. Kebab eventually conquered Serbia, after the Serbian Empire became minor kindoms. How WW1 Started Well, this Franz (From Austria-Hungaryball) was of stealing of Sarajevo in 1914. But Serbiaball was ready to fuck up the Austrians and he killed Franz. Austria-Hungaryball was of so mad, that he invaded Serbiaball. That's how WW1 started. Also Serbiaball rekted Austria-Hungaryball. After that it created Yugoslaviaball. 1918 best year of life for Serbiaball's citizens. Yugoslaviaball Yugoslaviaball was a countryball made out of Serbiaball, Sloveniaball, Croatiaball, Bosnia And Herzegovinaball, Macedoniaball, and Montenegroball. It was all of goods and nice until of death of Tito. After that a war broke of outs - The Yugoslav War. It was of wars between Croatiaball, Serbiaball and Bosnia and Herzegovinaball. Croatiaball rekt Serbiaball and forced them to surrender. After the Yugoslav War Serbiaball and Montenegroball became Serbia And Montenegroball. National anthem,Боже Правде/ Boze Pravde :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I53_CJ71fk0 Religion Serbian religion is of orthodox 86.7%, 13.3% invaders waiting for proper removal. Demographics *83.3% Serbs *3.5% Hungarian *2.0% Roma *2.0% Bosniak (waiting to be removed, since they is of no countryball) *0.7% Slovak * 2.2% waiting to be removed Friends *Serbiaball is friends with Russiaball because they are both orthodox, and is Russiaball's little Slavic brother. He can into kebab! *Serbiaball is friends with Romaniaball because they both wish to kill Kebab, both hate Big Kebab, and only neighbor Serbiaball never got in fight with. *Serbiaball is friends with Greeceball because they are both orthodox, and both hate Turkey. Stronk military back then... *Serbiaball is friends with Armeniaball because they both wish to kill Kebab and restore glorious Constantinople, and both hate Turkeyball *Serbiaball is friends with Romaniaball and Slovakiaball because they all wish to kill Goulash (northern Kebab), and they hate Hungaryball. *Israelcube - Friends because both were occupied by kebab and love collaborating with each other . *Montenegroball - Alter Ego. Does what I say. *Indonesiaball - Is weird and distant kebab who supports me. Thanks for not recognizing Kosovoball as real countryball. Try to remove someday but maybe after remove nearer and normal kebabs *USAball - We want to remove Kebab together *Franceball - Are thoughts and prayers are with yuo Now let me in there so I could do what has to be done *Bulgariaball - We used to hate each other but we got over it. Enemies *NATOball - Yuo bombed the wrong guy yuo dick *Turkeyball and Kebabs - Arch-nemesis since the beginning of time. REMOVE KEBAB!!! How is the stronkest? SERBIA! **Saudi Arabiaball - REMOVE KEBAB!!! DESTROY MECCA AND MEDINA!!! *Maldivesball - The only kebab that not necessary to remove it directly, it will removed naturally *Kosovoball - Kosovo is Serbia! Even Albanians know it. *Croatiaball - Natural enemy, killed alot of Serbs while being Nazi. Quotes * Samo sloga srbina spašava! * REMOVE KEBAB! * Kosovo is Serbia! * Kosovo je srce Srbije! * Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji! * Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata! * Granate na Hrvate! * Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana! * Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata! * Vreme za Rakiju! *Ziveli! Gallery SERBIA IS OF STRONK! REMOVE KEBAB (perfect loop)|REMOVE KEBAB REMOVE 8-BIT|REMOVE KEBAB 8-bit EDITION Serbia Strong The Video Game|ARMA 2: Operation Kebab Removal Pictures, comics 1533737_227972197382296_1181544731_n.png Remove_kebab_Serbiaball.png Shitty neighbors.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Asia is for Asians (2).png 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Smokes like a Turk.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png UN the magican IV.png Screen Shot 2014-11-19 at 1.54.18 PM.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg Raised by narcissists.jpg montenegrians they never change.jpg parenting.png Bosnia17.png MuZyxqo.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg TnOZgxU.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pEqSpSN.png 9dlun2U.png 'ycmJzir.png 47anschluss.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Opera_Mundi.png Polandball_squad.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png JRiXbVD.png Lu565MS.gif|Who of needing a instrument of music. 7iXNpGQ.png 4ovtIU5.png Link comics *An Angel Gets Its Wings *Ethnic Cleansers Anonymous *Slavs on Holiday Part 2 - Sarawak *Serbia's mentor *Unstoppable force, immovable mountain Links *Facebook page cs:Srbskoball es:Serbiaball hr:Srbijaball it:Serbiaball pl:Serbiaball ru:Сербия Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Europoor Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:Modern Countryball Category:Potato Removers Category:Serbiaball Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Former Tea Removers Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:European Category:Europeanball Category:Kebab Haters Category:Kebab Hater Category:Pro remover Category:Good Category:Rich Category:Cool Category:Orthodoxball Category:Albania haters Category:Kosovo is Serbia Category:God is a serb Category:Anti Communism Category:Anti Nazi Category:Anti Kebab Category:Pro Kebab Remover Category:Stronk Category:Europeball Category:Countryball of Europe Category:Serbian Orthodoxball Category:Albabnia Removers Category:Albania Remover Category:Gypsy Remover Category:One Eyed Countryball Category:Slavicball Category:Serbian Orthodox Category:Anti Turkey Category:Turkey Hater Category:Anti Kebabs Category:Anti-Kebab Category:Anti-Turkey Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Anti-Muslims Category:Muslim removers Category:Muslim Removers Category:Islam Removers Category:Clay Protecting Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbia Stronk Category:Tupac Alive Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:East Europe Category:Balkan Category:Balkan War Category:Yugoslav Wars Category:Yugoslav War Category:Ex Serbia And Montenegroball Category:Chetnik Category:Chetniks Category:Partizan Category:Crvena Zvezda Category:Football Category:Kebab = Remove Category:Orthodox Countryball Category:Clay Defender Category:Orthodox Countryballs Category:Former Kebab Remover Category:Former Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Removing Countryball Category:Kebab Removing Countryballs Category:Former Kebab Removing Countryball Category:Former Kebab Removing Countryballs Category:Anti-Kebab Countryball Category:Anti-Kebab Countryballs Category:Anti-Communism Countryball Category:Anti-Communism Countryballs Category:Anti-Nazi Countryball Category:Anti-Nazi Countryballs Category:Coolest Countryball Category:Gypsy remover Category:Gypsy Removing Countryball Category:Gypsy Removing Countryballs Category:Gypsy removing countryball Category:Gypsy removing countryballs Category:Burger Remover Category:Burger removers Category:Polan's friend Category:Stronkest Category:Stronkest Countryballs Category:Stronkest Countryball Category:Mikri Maus Category:Prti Bee Geee Category:Prti Bee Gee Category:Euffrat Category:Rap Category:Bvana Category:Moskri Category:Former kebab removers Category:Gypsyball Category:OSCE Category:Three lines Category:Three line Category:Kebab must be dead Category:Remove Kebab Category:Rhode Islandball Category:Independent